The objective of this research is to isolate and purify the ribosomal immunogen from Streptococcus pyogenes and Salmonella typhimurium. Cell walls and cell membrane proteins will be isolated from Streptococcus pyogenes to determine if the immunity observed in the ribosomal vaccine is due to contamination of the ribosome with cell membrane material. The ribosomal vaccine isolated from Salmonella typhimurium will be analyzed to determine if the immunity induced is due to contamination of the ribosome with outer membrane proteins or endotoxin protein. Studies will be initiated to determine if ribosomal vaccines can be isolated from Group B Streptococci.